ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 647 (18th April 1991)
Plot Kathy and Pete discuss how they can make Ian help Jackie. Ricky is intrigued as to why Frank is so determined to find Grant. Phil tells him that Grant attacked Eddie. John asks Sharon questions about what happened to Eddie. Sharon admits he was assaulted by a customer. Karen asks Michelle to give Clyde his watch back, which he left at her bedsit. Phil asks Sharon to stop Grant re-enlisting in the Army as he does not think it is healthy for him. John notices Phil and guns for him. Frank visits Eddie and reassures him he will get his own back. Pete makes a phone call to the agents selling the café. John brings Eibhlin to the hospital to see Eddie. Pauline learns that Grant is supposed to be in The Vic at 8pm and warns Arthur and Pete to stay away. Ian arrives at the café thinking he has a viewing. Pete tells him he lied to get him alone so they could arrange a job for Jackie. Ian offers Jackie a job as a labourer. Jackie turns it down. Kathy and Pete are appalled at Ian. Kathy decides she wants to buy the café off of Ian. He wants £35,000 in total for it. She insists she will find the money for it. Pauline informs Pat of Grant's planned appearance at The Vic in the evening. Eddie and Eibhlin get along as well as always. Arthur, Frank and Pete all arrive at The Vic just before 8pm. Kathy, Pat and Pauline also arrive to prevent any drama. Grant arrives at The Vic late and Frank prepares to fight it out. Arthur and Pete have a change of heart and think Frank should leave it but he refuses to. He confronts Grant looking for a fight, but Grant does not co-operate. He ends up leaving The Vic after making a show of himself. Pat follows and admires him for his bravery. Grant continues with his plans to re-enlist, stating he has no other choice. Kathy goes to visit Eddie in the hospital, but walks in on Eddie asking Eibhlin to marry him. Cast Regular cast *Eddie - Michael Melia *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Phil - Steve McFadden *Grant - Ross Kemp *Ricky - Sid Owen *Michelle - Susan Tully *Clyde - Steven Woodcock *Pete - Peter Dean *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Vicki Fowler - Samantha Leigh Martin (Uncredited) *Kofi - Marcel Smith (Uncredited) Guest cast *Eibhlin - Mary Conlon *John - Paddy Joyce *Jackie Stone - Richard Beale Karen Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - 'Public and hallway'' *Abercorn B&B - ''Kitchen *Bridge Street Market *Bridge Street Café *Turpin Way *Mitchell Bros. Auto Repairs *Walford General Hospital - Ward Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: There is confrontation in the air, at the Queen Vic, when Phil persuades his brother Grant to face the music. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,800,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1991 episodes